What's Missing?
by AFireInside888
Summary: Why hasn't Voldemort been defeated? and what has Dumbledore left out in his explanations to Harry? Jaden is the other half to the solution, Harry Needs Jaden to be victorious otherwise the fight will continue, who is she? read and find out. RonOC
1. Keeping Secrets

Hello again! This is my third fanfic here on Hope you like the story, the plot and all the little fluffy things. I think that Ron needs a little bit of lovin', he doesn't have a girlfriend and Harry's had quite the load from the majority of stories I've read. As much as you may tease and taunt me, I think Ron is so cute.

Summary: of course Fred and George would talk about their joke shop in private, especially when they wanted to keep their newest recruit in secret so their mom wouldn't know what they were up to after hiring a girl. Jaden Ferrara is beautiful, her dark brown hair and light green eyes are quite the combination. Before heading off to Hogwarts Harry and the others go to Diagon Alley to gather their new books and things, but when they stop in to see how the twins are doing in their shop, it's quite the surprise to find Jaden helping out. Jaden begins her sixth year at Hogwarts with the others, she's always got a smile, but it hides what she knows that the others don't.

Chapter One: Keeping Secrets

--------------------------------------------

Jaden was busying herself by dusting off the front counter for about the thirteenth time in the last three hours, business was slow, as usual, though the last two weeks had been swamped with Hogwarts students buying Fred and George's inventions for the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

Fred and George appeared on the stairs leading to the second level of the shop, in other words, the basement, and both gave Jaden a big smile, devilishly glancing at each other. She could tell they were up to something and smiled back in a questioning way. They both moved to either side of her behind the counter and she couldn't help but look from one to the other.

"What..." she got cut off by the one standing to her right, which she knew was George.

"We've run out of a few things jade, we're headed off to fetch them, you mind staying all by yourself for a few." She let her smile and mocked her innocence.

"I don't know guys, you think I can? All by myself?" they both smiled devilishly, shaking their heads at her antics as they watched each other passed her.

"As hard as it is to live without us jade, we'll be right back..." Fred was cut off by his brother trying to outdo him.

"Promise." George added, placing a kiss upon her cheek. Her hand instantly moved up to her cheek in surprise, while her mouth dropped open, watching as he crossed to the other side of the counter.

"What was-"again she was cut off as another kiss was placed about her opposite cheek, her first hand dropping as she turned to stare at Fred surprised. Fred winked and followed his brother.

"You can even count if you'd like..." he said in a teasing way, wriggling his eyebrows at her, implying something she didn't even want to know. With a loud 'pop' the twins were gone in a snap before she could even give them her evil stare.

Since she'd started working for them here at the joke shop at the beginning of the summer, the twins had dared to show their affections for them, she thought of them more like brothers, but luckily each kiss was upon her cheeks instead of her lips. She thanked god for that, even though the two of them were quite good looking, she'd rather not into any sort of mixed up relationship with either of them, it was hard enough to tell them apart.

She'd been hired exactly two minutes after walking into the shop, she knew why, but she didn't care, she needed the job and it wasn't that hard to do. They'd offered her a wage that was far more than any regular job, but she'd declined and accepted no less than what any other would pay someone with little experience.

Since Jaden was hired, the twins had offered her seven raises, three from George and four from Fred, but she'd declined all of them, knowing it was just an attempt to impress her, plus, she only needed enough to pay for her books once she was to return to school, happening to be in three days.

Again she began to sweep off the counter with a small rag located on a shelf beneath the counter, bored to the bone, she hated not being able to use magic during the summer holidays. Her attention more on how bored she was, she knocked over a glass jar of keys, they melted the instant inserted into any lock, further preventing anyone into the room beyond.

Jaden sighed and crouched behind the counter, beginning to pick up the keys and the glass of the jar, pulling another jar from beneath the counter and replacing the keys into that one. She piled the glass in one hand and once she had a handful she stood and placed it into the wastepaper basket behind her, again she began to pile her handful when the bell above the door chimed, startling her.

Grasping the jar full of keys, she reached up and placed it upon the counter. "I'll be right with you.," she said politely, picking up the last few pieces of glass and dropping them into the wastepaper basket with the rest of it. She began to stand up straight, but ended up hitting her forehead on the edge of the counter. Once at her full height, she placed her hand upon her forehead and muttered a small whiney "Ouch." She noticed the shadow of a figure standing before her.

"You're bleeding." Came a female's voice, motioning to her hand that lay upon the counter. Jaden removed the hand from her forehead and looked back at the girl standing before her, brush brown hair looking about her age. Jaden sighed.

"I- I was just..." she couldn't find the words, but frowned. "Can I help you?" she asked, watching a few other figures near from behind the girl, and then reaching down beneath the counter once more to find a clean piece of cloth, wrapping it about her bloodied hand.

"Who are you? Asked a redheaded boy, about a head taller than the girl as he came to stand beside her, eyeing Jaden as he leaned upon the edge of the counter. Jaden stared back at him, he seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it, but his hair reminded her of the twins.

"M-my name is Jaden Ferrara, I work here." She replied and a frown graced the brow of the boy.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, extending he hand, Jaden extending hers, but took it back and offered the other once realizing it was the bandaged one. "This is Ron Weasley, his brother's own this shop... Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." The name bounced around in Jaden's brain, reflecting of off of every piece of memory she had of her childhood before she was adopted, she knew the name, she knew Harry potter. She looked over the shoulder of Hermione and saw a redheaded girl approach, closely followed by a boy looking much like Jaden herself. The girl with red-hair smiled as she came to the side of Ron and Jaden couldn't help but notice the resemblance.

"Weasley? Fred and George didn't mention any brothers...or sisters." Jaden said, feeling embarrassment flush her cheeks.

"They wouldn't." Muttered Ron sourly. "Where are Fred and George?" he asked her, though his frown was gone and his tone had risen to normal speech.

"Umm, they've gone to fetch a few things, don't know what though, said they'd be back in a bit if you want to wait for them?" her eyes moved to Harry as he also surrounded the counter, but his eyes moved from one place to the next around the shop.

"So you work here? Fred and George never mentioned you either." Ginny replied with a questioning smile. Ron prodded Harry's shoulder with his index finger and motioned they go to check things out.

"That's weird, I've worked here all summer." Jaden replied, not helping the smile, as she alone knew their motives. "Must've slipped their mind." She added, but she noticed the smirk on Hermione's face grow.

"Likely on purpose," Hermione said through laughing, Ginny joined in as well, chortling, while trying to hide it with her ands.

"You're not dating one of them are you?" Jaden frowned just as the question was answered.

"No, sadly I just work here." She faked her sadness and wiped away an invisible tear before joining in their laughter. "But not for long." She added in, making the laughter die.

"Why's that?" Hermione questioned, throwing a glance over her shoulder to see what Ron and Harry were up to.

"School, I'm only in my sixth year." Jaden shook her head like it was a habit. Hermione's eyes lit up like a fire sparked inside her head.

"Really? Are you going to Hogwarts?" Jaden nodded, an awkward smile on her lips as the giddiness in Hermione started to build up. "That means you'll be with Ron, Harry and I..." Jaden's surprise was evident as both eyebrows lifted.

"Wow..." she said out loud, then lowering her gaze to the counter and shifting the contact lens in her eye. "Quite the coincidence." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, trying to look into Jaden's eyes, leaning down upon the counter to see what she was up to.

"Oh, nothing, I just said it'll be nice to actually know someone before I go." Ginny frowned, but a sudden double 'crack' made them all jump, looking nearer to the door to see Fred and George appear from nowhere.

"Showoffs." Ron said aloud, only making his annoyance evident. Fred Gaped at his brother and the others, and his actions were doubled by his identical brother. Fred walked over to Ron and flicked his ear.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ron said defensively, instinctively clutching his ear. Fred shook is head and made a glance towards Jade, though trying not to make it obvious.

"You little Git, I thought Fred and I told you to tell us in advance when you were coming." George said, coming to stand by Fred's side and reaching out to flick Ron's other ear, but he grabbed it too and backed away so George flicked air.

"Why/"Ginny asked, going towards them. "And when were you planning on telling us about Jaden here? Or her of us?" Fred and George both grew smiles that Jaden had grown to know as their mischievous ones. Both of them moved to the counter, smiling at Jaden, but Hermione backed away from them, glaring at their sudden interest in the girl behind the counter.

"Who? Jade?" Fred asked, smiling at her innocently, then turning to face his brother and sister along with George.

"We didn't want to subject her to such intolerable cruelty." George finished for Fred and their Jaws dropped, even Harry and Hermione's.

"Awe that's sweet." Said Jaden in her surprise, though sarcastic as it was. "But I'm sure they can't be any worse than the two of you." Fred and George's smiles faded and the two of them turned to look at her with expressions of hurt.

"What?" George asked in a tone to match the look on his face, both leaning upon the edge of the counter to face her.

"Yeah, we thought you liked us Jay." Fred added in, placing a sad smile upon his face, but Jaden could tell the two of them were mocking it. She gave them a mock innocent look; sympathy intermingled with her deepest regret for saying it, and reached out.

"I do..." she said, placing the back of her hand innocently upon George's cheek as Fred frowned in his contempt with her actions. She noticed and smiled at him, removing her hand and leaning down in front of him so they were face to face. "But that's my point, you two are so loveable, I can't see your family being any different." Harry and Ron looked both disgusted and a bit off guard as they exchanged confused glances. Jaden stood straight up, smiling at Ginny over their heads. Ginny smiling back with a small look of irritation at her bothers.

"How wrong you are." Fred voiced, standing up s he was in her view, tuning abruptly to look at Ron, pointing his way. "For example, Ron..."George interrupted, looking at Jaden with a crooked grin.

"Isn't half as good looking as either of us." Jaden giggled, but felt sorry for Ron as she noticed his ears turn an instant red.

"And he's a coward..."Fred went on, looking to Jaden, then to Ron, who scratched behind his ear without a defense, "Scared of spiders." He added, with an expression showing his disappointment for his younger brother. Jaden rolled her eyes and moved around the counter, grasping Fred's shirt at his stomach.

"Come here for a second." She pulled him, much to his delight and placed him beside Ron, who looked like he was about to run away. "Just a second, Kay." She played like she was studying the features of both of them.

"What are you doing?" George asked from right behind her, she turned her head, catching a glimpse of a smiling Trio nearby, including Harry and then, finding George looking over her shoulder.

"See, same Hair, besides the cut, same eyes... same height, or close to..." she looked at Ron, covered her mouth to hide her grin, then reached out and ran her thumb along the edge of Fred's ear, he looked utterly exhilarated to have her simply paying this much attention to him.

"So?" Fred asked as his head leaned towards her touch as her finger slid off his earlobe and touched his neck for a single second before she removed it and placed her hands upon her hips, looking from one to the other.

"Don't see much of a difference." Fred's jaw dropped and he looked utterly repulsed, looking to Ron, who blushed, touching his own ear gingerly. With a small huff and a loud crack, Fred was gone and a loud crack was heard above their heads. Looking up, all of them heard words of profanity muffled through the floor and distinguishable words of 'how could she?' float down the stairs. Jaden felt her shoulders get a hard squeeze and she was turned around in her spot, he feet stumbling as George spun her around.

"See what you've done?" he said with wide eyes. "Now he's going to be sour all day, if not all week." She held up her hands in defense.

"I can fix it." She squeaked.

"Leave the poor girl alone, I'm sure she was just Joking."Hermione tried to defend Jaden, but just then, as George was distracted, she slipped out of his grasp and made her way to the stairs. Noises still protruded through the roof. She made her way up the stairs and George watched her with far less than a grin on his face.

The noises kept on for a few second more, but then silence fell upstairs and George seemed to be listening intently. After a few minutes, the silence was more than George could handle and he made his way towards the stairs, but both Ron and Harry jumped to stop him.

"Leave it alone." Harry voiced, making George give him a distinguished glare, but a 'crack' sounded once more and George was gone from their grasp, making them jump back in surprise.

Upstairs

Jaden knocked on the door she knew Fred had disappeared into.

"Who is it/" he yelled through the door, she knew better then to answer, knowing that if he knew it was her, he'd never let her in. she knocked again, but no answer this time, so she turned the handle and slipped into the room, only to get a deep glare from Fred. She smiled innocently and came all the way in, closing the door behind her.

"You forgot to lock the door." She said innocently, but he just began to pace the floor incessantly, mumbling words to himself. "Look, Fred, I'm sorry..." she said sweetly, trying to calm his demeanor. "I was only joking." At this he stopped and gave a quick glance her way, but turned so she couldn't see the smile on his face. "C'mon Fred, you can't hate me forever." She pleaded, moving away from the door, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Hmmf." He muttered his sorrowful disregard for her comment, looking away from her as she tried to look at his face, unbeknown to her, baring a smile.

"C'mon Fred..." she pleaded, "you have to forgive me, I don't think I can live if you continue to hate me." He turned to look at her, a smile on his lips.

"Prepared to do anything to make me forgive you?" he asked, bearing his devious grin again. A crack sounded and made her jump, falling to the floor at his feet, just as George appeared in the room.

"I knew it." He shouted, "You only wanted to make her _think_ you were mad." George said accusingly, Fred let a reddened smile cross his face. Jaden got up off her butt and dusted herself of as the two stared at each other menacingly.

"How 'bout this..." she said, lifting her hands to her side as she slid between them and pushed them apart. "We just go back downstairs and all of us go have a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, ok?" they both looked at her, then to each other, contemplating her offer. "I'll buy." She added, but then it just made them remember the shop.

"Who'll watch the shop?" They asked, both in unison as if they were the same person, which was partially true. Jaden smiled, knowing the only answer to that.

"Why can't we just close for the rest of the day, its late afternoon anyways... please, for me?" She asked innocently, pleading with her eyes, not wanting to leave them here by themselves, only to come back and find one dead or something. George squinted and eye at her.

"We buy." He said, motioning to his brother and himself. Jaden shook her head.

"I'm the one who caused this, even if I was only joking." George shrugged, but Fred wanted to one-up his brother.

"We buy, or it's no deal." He said like it was a do-or-die situation. Jaden pretended to contemplate it.

Fine..." she said, making them both smile. "No deal..." she moved towards the door, leaving them dumbfounded as she trod downstairs with a smile and the others watched with disbelief at the smile upon her face as they heard more arguing upstairs.

"Everything ok?" Hermione asked in a low voice as she stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, they're fine..." she said, grabbing a small zippered jacket from off of a hanger behind the counter and tucking a stay hair behind her ear as she made her way to the door. "We're going to got to the Three broomstick, drinks on me if you want to come." They all let their expressions show surprise as they heard a few more words of argument from up the stairs, Jaden turning the sign on the door and beginning to lock up, just when they hear another set of loud cracks and Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room, looking calm as can be.

"Just gonna stand there or are you coming?" Fred asked in a cool demeanor, making Ron frown at Harry, but the two girls knew better than Ron and Harry, following Fred and George and Jaden from the room.

----------------------------------------------

They sat in a corner table, the room filled with witches and wizards of every sort, among other such creatures in the Wizarding world.

"You guys have been going to Hogwarts since your first year?" Jaden question, playing like she knew nothing of Harry most of all, though it was just the opposite.

"Yeah, but I'm only in my fifth year, these guys are in their sixth." Ginny said, implying Ron, Hermione and Harry, Jaden nodded, having been told that.

"I can't believe you two quit." She said, looking to Fred and George out of the blue, they both shrugged in unison, one on either side of her.

"We had the joke shop, but we were actually thinking about going back and finishing our seventh year." George replied, looking to his brother implying, Ron shook his head.

"Oh, come off it, the only reason you'd go back is to be close to this one..." e raised his hand at Jaden and then rolled his eyes as she lifted a brow. "If she was going to attend Drumstrang, you'd follow her there if you had to-"he was cut off as Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"So what, even if that was the case, at least they'd finish their seventh year." Ro looked down and grasped his bottle of butterbeer, swallowing a large amount.

"I think it's sweet." Said Hermione with a big grin, looking to Jaden with giddy excitement building up inside of her. "If you had half the brains you would follow in their footsteps." Freed and George looked very proud of themselves.

"Thank you Hermione."George said very formally, nodding to her as he lifted his own bottle to his lips.

"Yeah, thanks." Fred added, throwing daggers in Ron's direction as he bestowed a sour look upon his face, making Jaden once again, feel sorry for him.

"As much as I appreciate the gestures guys..." she began, sitting back in her seat, only to realize their arms were both slung across the back of her seat, and sitting forward again. "Who would look after the joke shop?" they both looked like they were deep in thought for a moment.

"Didn't think of that now did you?" Ron said, getting another elbow in his side from Hermione. "Ow, would you two knock it off?" he spat at them, putting his bottle down rather harshly so a small amount sloshed out of the opening at the top. Jaden shook her head and laughed.

"I was thinking of working there again next summer, if you want me to?" Ron rolled his eyes and Jaden couldn't help wondering what his problem was, frowning at him.

"No problem Jay." Fred said in an astonishingly excited voice.

"Even got nicknames for her." Ron mumbled and Ginny elbowed him again.

"Merlin's beard Ron, what's wrong with you tonight?" Ginny practically raised his voice at him, making him slump back in his seat and throw a disgruntled glance Jaden's way.

"Actually, everyone calls me either Jade or Jay, well, mostly just at my old school." She couldn't help but look away with a solumn face, etching her finger along the grains of the wooden table.

"Where did you go to school?" Harry inquired, not helping the smile he gave to Ron. Jaden looked up with sudden surprise at the sudden input he had.

"Ummm... Beauxbatons." She answered, and knew the question she was about to receive, for she'd gotten it from everyone she met.

"What?" Ron spat, sitting forward again. "B-but you don't even have the accent, it doesn't make sense." She raised a brow and stared his way, Fred and George leaning over her shoulders to whisper something.

"You don't 'ave to 'ave ze accent to attend ze school..." she let her normal voice return. "I grew up in a household where they didn't speak French or have the cheesy accent, a lot of the girls there picked it up just to get the attention of boys, at least the ones who weren't part veela or whatever." She took a drink of her butterbeer.

"You...aren't...are you?" Hermione asked, as though she was afraid to say it. Jaden giggled, scratching the tip of her nose as if it was some sort of signal, though it wasn't.

"No... I was adopted by a family and my adopted mom was, but I'm not, I'm pretty sure of that." Jaden let her smile subside as both girls watched the incessant whispering of Fred an George over Jaden's shoulder, and then looking from Harry to Ron, coming to their own conclusion that she wasn't.

"You knew Fleur then?" Jaden's mouth shot open at the mere mention, looking to Harry like he could read her mind, like he'd gone out of his own mind and somehow found his way into hers.

"She spoke of you quite highly after you saved her sister." Jaden couldn't help but notice Harry's cheeks pinker, but thought to spare what was left of his dignity. Her mind fluttered to him as a little boy, the night of the attack as she watched from under the edge of their crib...

She began to remember how she'd watched as James Potter yell at Lily to take Harry and run, he knew the little girl would be safe from harm, for Voldemort wasn't after her. She remembered how her father had tried to hold off the dark lord, but Voldemort had killed him first and told her mother to back away so he could kill the little boy... Harry. Jaden could feel her hands cover her eyes and all go black, just listening to her mother's deafening screams and pleas before they'd vanished, and all she heard was Harry's cries as Voldemort turned his wand on the little tyke...

"What?" she heard Harry's voice ask, shaking her head and bringing herself into reality once more, realizing she'd been staring at him.

"Nothing..." she said, ignoring the stares she was getting and then smiling. "Anyone want another?"

-----------------------------------------------

hey there, please review, let me know what you thought of it, any questions are welcome. I Promise to write back to all of my reviewers.

Q: now that the chapter's over, who do you think Jaden is?

AFireInside


	2. Big secret

Hello! I'm hoping you remember chapter one, it's been quite a while since I've written on this one, but I'm trying to keep up on my updates now.

Chapter Two: Big Secret

----------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny looked at her funny, but the guys had no objections so she got them all another butterbeer, except for when they showed up, Fred and George cut in and paid for them.

They spent the rest of the night talking and then Fred and George took Jade back home while the others all did the same. They didn't see her though on the train to Hogwarts, nor on their way in or in the great hall. Ginny and Hermione both scanned the staff table, noticing that Dumbledore was missing as well.

"Do you think that Dumbledore has her up in his office?" Ron questioned simply, eyeing his sister and Hermione both and then looking at Harry, who shrugged.

Blaine took a seat across from Dumbledore as he looked at her calmly from his seat.

"Thank you Minerva." He said in a soft voice to the woman who'd led Jade to the office in the first place. Jade looked up over her shoulder to the woman to see her nod and walk back out of the doorway. "Well Miss Ferrara, I welcome you to hogwarts."Jade smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Thank you professor." She said sweetly, looking up to see a small smile on his own lips, but soon it turned to a serious expression. He cleared his throat and leaned back against the high back of his chair.

"It seems as though we have a few things to discuss concerning your background and why you were transferred to Hogwarts." Jade swallowed and waited fro him to go on, which he did without much hesitation. "Indeed I know who you are, that you are adopted and I know that both of us know who your biological parents are." Jade nodded hesitantly and he let his grin return." there is nothing to be worried aboutmy dear, I just have one favor to ask of you." Jade frowned, wondering what was so special about her that he would need a favor from her.

"Yes professor?" she questioned, her voice now returning to normal, he stood from his seat and walked over to a shelf bearing that of a ratty looking old hat.

"I ask that you keep that our little secret, who your parents are, for that could cause an excessive amount of trouble if it found it's way to a certain someone." Jade knew what he meant, but he continued, as she was about to say something. "You see, if Harry knew that you were his biological sister, it could be a danger to him, last year he was lured by the dark lord simply by making him think his god-father was in danger." Jade knew the stories, or most of them, partially by stories she'd heard from Fred and George, but also from what she'd read in the Daily Prophet, but she didn't know if she could.

"But Professor Dumbledore, he's the only real family I have and if the Dark Lord succeeds then-" he cut her off as he lifted the ratty hat off of the shelf.

"You will still be able to speak to him and such things, but he mustn't know because it would make the risk of that success increase in possibility, he will know in time." Jade understood, but she didn't want to, all of the what-ifs were flooding through her head and she couldn't control the feeling that this would not be an easy task, she would have already told him had she had the nerve when she saw him, but to spring such a thing on someone mere minutes, or even hours after meeting wasn't a good idea.

"I promise professor." She mustered softly and he came over with the hat and a warm smile.

"Thank you my dear, now, we must find a place for you…" he placed the hat upon her head and she shivered inwardly, a little grossed out. The hat actually chuckled as it began to find where she belonged.

"Ahh, you belong in a place,

For the strong of Will, the home of grace,

Though you have a strong sense of ambition,

I know exactly the position,

For the brave of heart and the courageous few,

The loyal friends, honest and true.

GRYFFINDOR."

Jade looked up at Dumbledore, expecting some sort of weird expression, but only one of pride and happiness resided on his face, she felt confused, would this not cause a problem, her being in the same place as Harry?

"This will give you the opportunity you desire." He said, lifting the hat from her head and cradling it softly in his arms as he finished his address. "I myself must return to the great hall for the feast and will personally escort you, indeed you have already met Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's so a assume you would want to seat with them during the feast." Jade smiled and got up from her seat.

"Yes Professor, I have met them and seeing as I know only them amongst this school, I would appreciate it." He smiled and nodded, then proceeded to lead her to the great hall. He led her the back way, through a room located at the back of the great hall and then down an isle between two tables. Jade immediately recognized four faces amongst one of the tables, yet while most of the rest of the school were staring at her, Hermione was the first to look up as Dumbledore got within four feet.

"Jade!" she said excitedly, looking quizzical behind her smile, making all the others look up and surprised.

"Miss Ferrara will be joining the four of you back to Gryffindor tower this evening." Hermione smiled and shoved over in her seat to allow Jade to sit in between her and Ginny, which she did. "Very well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I myself am quite famished." He said in more of a whisper and then began on his way back to the staff table. Ginny smiled brightly at Jade.

"Quite the coincidence, you meeting us and now being placed in the same house as us." Jade reddened a bit.

"I was surprised myself, but relieved." Ginny laughed.

"We were worried Fred and George might've blown you up or something, maybe even convinced you to stay and work for them instead of coming to Hogwarts." Jade laughed and shook her head.

"No, but Fred had purple skin for the past three days and George ended up with an extremely bad haircut." All four of them laughed along with her, but the sorting interrupted the rest of any continued conversations.

The next morning Jade scanned over her timetable, which had been passed out once the great hall, was full for breakfast.

"What's you're schedule look like?"Hermione questioned across the table, jade looked up from her timetable, Harry scanning over it.

"What? Oh, I have Herbology first thing, transfiguration and History of Magic, then after dinner I have defense and double potions." She set her timetable down beside her plate and continued to eat her eggs. Ron was the first to notice the absence of meat upon her plate, and remembered seeing the same upon her plate the night before, he frowned.

Jade looked up at him and raised both brows; there was a slight silence as she looked at him oddly, everyone looking at her. "D' I say something wrong?" He questioned stupidly. Jade smiled and shook her head.

"I get asked those questions a lot, I'm a vegetarian." Ginny seemed interested.

"So you don't eat meat?" Jade nodded, Ginny frowned. "But you eat eggs?" she questioned further, pointing at the scrambled eggs on Jaden's plate and fork. Jaden grinned.

"They're not meat." Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"There was one time when Hermione refused to eat because the house-elves cook and get paid very little if at all." Hermione perked up and the two boys sighed in aggravation.

"It's wrong to enslave house-elves."

"They like not getting paid." Ron protested once again, getting annoyed with all of Hermione's protesting. "So it's not slavery." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They get paid practically nothing, whether they like it or north, that's slavery." jade drew in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't argue, I mean, my outlook is that my eating habits are my own choice, we're all allowed our choices, like, I'm not about to tell you shouldn't eat meat because it's wrong, that's just my belief." Harry smiled and silently agreed as he chewed his food.

"See, you two should follow that example." Ginny put in the silence. "You two fight constantly over the stupidest things and it's rather annoying if you ask me." Ron glowered at her.

"But, if you ask me…" Jade began. "I have to agree with Ron, because it's their choice to not be paid at all, or take little." Ron looked at her surprised and then grew a grin and his ears turned red. Hermione made a huffing noise and Ginny watched as both Ron and Jade looked at each other, growing her own smile.

Ron glanced over at Ginny and then suddenly down to his plate and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. Jade had followed his gaze and looked down quickly too, she had to admit though, Ron was very different from his brothers, they were super-forward and rambunctious, but she found Ron to be shy and well…normal.

"We'll be with you in all those classes." Harry's voice rang in her ears and she looked up to him. "Except of course, Ginny, and Hermione's not in Divination." Jade looked to Hermione.

"Why?" she questioned simply and Hermione distorted her face in a frown.

"Because Trelawney's an old bat who 'pretends' to see the future, she uses the fact that Harry has had to face v-voldemort several times to 'predict' his sudden death, which makes the students think she does have the seeing eye." Jade noticed how Hermione stumbled upon his name, watching Jade intently as she said it like she expected her to do something about it. Most people had a problem when that name was mentioned and Jade knew it. There was no reason not to say his name, it's not like saying it would cause death to its speaker, jade just never said it she.

"Trelawney was fired last year." Ron stated simply.

"Yes, but she was re-hired by Dumbledore at the end of the year, I'm sure she's got her job back." Ginny added in.

"Hi guys." Came a male voice from behind Jade. They all looked up and most were shocked at the sight in front of them, but as jade looked up she saw a dark haired boy lit up with a smile.

"Neville?" Came Harry's questioning voice as he looked at him, Neville blushed a bit and looked down at himself and then nodded.

"You've changed so much." Hermione said in an airy voice, watching him with wide eyes, even Ginny was eyeing him oddly. "You're-you're…" she trailed off and Jade looked over to see complete shock; jade turned back and offered her hand.

"Jaden." She said, thinking it weird how she was the only one not gawking. He smiled. "Ferrara." She added.

"Neville Longbottom." He returned, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you." he said sweetly. "I have to go, I just wanted to say hi." He said, looking over at the others, letting go of her hand. He left shortly and they all exchanged weird looks, jade getting confused and feeling weird.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously, studying the looks on each of their faces.

------------------------------

to my reviewers:

Yeah whatever- glad you like it, hope you're not mad i took so long

AFireInside   



	3. 20 Questions

Chapter Three: Twenty Questions

---------------------------------------------

Ginny looked straight at Jade with all seriousness.

"He used to be…well, he used to be quite… Portly, and now he's, he's…"Ginny trailed off, her eyes moving in the direction Neville had gone.

"Not!" Hermione put in for her, amused with Ginny's stuttering, but relieved she didn't say it and make this much of a fool of herself. "Neville looks nothing like himself, the old him I mean." Harry Grinned, knowing exactly what was on their minds just by the looks on their faces, but Ron ignored it and continued with his meal.

"Oh, so you're saying you think he's better looking now?" Jade prodded with a giggle, both girls exchanged glances and turned red as they looked down at their plates. "He's umm…" she began, trying to relieve their stress somehow, she smiled. "Nice." She finished and Harry looked at her with a raised brow.

"Not you too?" he half questioned and Jade shook her head.

"No, I-" Ginny cut her off, smiling profusely.

"Are you dating one of my brothers yet?" jade's eyes widened and she stared at her in shock. "What? I know they both like you, after we met you, that's the only thing they talked about when they came home on the weekend." Jade laughed, and Ginny side-glanced to see Ron watching her, Ginny had had her suspicions when they were at the leaky cauldron.

"They'd asked me to come meet your mum that weekend, but my parents were taking me to Paris." The entire group was watching her and she didn't know what to say.

"So, are you and one of them…"? Hermione inquired without finishing her sentence, jade was avoiding all eyes and looked down with a soft shake of her head.

"No, just friends…" she answered quietly, when the truth was that she found herself liking Ron out of the four Weasley boys she'd met (Bill had come to the shop to visit at one point)

"So Harry, do you think McGonagall will let you re-join the Quiddich team?" Ginny asked suddenly, gaining the attention of everyone, Jaden silently made a note to thank her, even though it was she who'd brought up the other question.

"She should, I mean, she wasn't going to kick him off the team in the first place, that was Umbridge's idea." Ron answered the question, leading in to a lengthy conversation on that subject before they had to go to their first classes for the day.

Professor Sprout made her own welcome to Jaden when she walked passed as they were beginning their lesson on Isifia Grass, a plant that had a mind of it's own not to let anything within a foot of it without getting cuts that would ooze a certain green, sappy sort of substance that slowly caused the subject to lose their appendages one-by-one. But when the plant was rooted, taking much effort to do so, and dried it was used, as it's own cure.

In transfiguration they were given the remains of a dead animal (bones) and were asked to transfigure them back into their original state as an animal. Jade and Hermione were paired together at a table and both had no troubles in completing their assignment, Jade ending up with a bat, though a bone had been broken, leaving her bat with a broken wing, and Hermione finding herself with a rather large, yet not fully grown Griffin. Harry and Ron were paired and seemed to be having trouble, somehow managing to allow only half of the creature to re-form.

"Miss Granger, seeing as you and Miss ferrara have completed your assignment with outstanding outcomes, would you please switch with Mr. Weasley and assist Mr. Potter while Miss ferrara does the same for Mr. Weasley." Jaden was surprised to no end, but Hermione nodded easily.

"Yes Professor." She answered and moved herself to the other table, clutching the griffin in her arms. Ron looked over at Jaden awkwardly and then collected his remains and moved beside her ever so quietly, without a word.

"Umm, you can try arranging the bones, it helps to concentrate on its true form."Jaden said to alleviate the silence, but he only looked up at her and then backs down quickly.

"Ill try that…thanks." He said silently and she couldn't help but think it was her problem was with, did he think she'd asked Fred and George to lie to them and keep her a secret. She frowned as he tried to arrange the bones.

"Do you…is it…" she fund herself looking for the right way to phrase the question, he looked up questioningly and met her gaze, this time leaving his eyes there.

"What?" he asked and this time it was her who looked away, frustrated.

"Do you hate me?… or something?" she questioned as bluntly as she hadn't wanted it to be. She looked back at him to see shock and red in his ears.

"N-n-no, why…" he trailed off and she knew what he was trying to ask her.

"Because, at the leaky cauldron you'd gotten that sour face and again this morning when Ginny asked me if I was going out with Fred or George." He reddened more and removed his eyes from hers. "Of you're worried about me ruining the relationship you have with your brother, you don't have to worry about it because…" he cut her off.

"No, you saw what Fred and George treat me like, I'd be absolutely peachy if some girl came along and ended up –keeping- them from me…" he trailed off and she waited for anything else, something lagging behind the rest to come out, but it never did, so she was left wondering.

"So…?" she prodded, egging that much out of him. He glanced over, and then back down again, shrugging innocently.

"I don't know I just…I-" Jade smiled. "I think you're too good for either one of them." Jade tried to stifle her laughter and he looked over nervously.

"Does that mean you think I'm a snob, or-"

"No" he cut her off in a hushed voice abruptly. He groaned in frustration as he tried to find placing for the last bone, jade reached over and took it from him.

"Here…" she said, moving over and placing it exactly where it belonged. He side glanced over at her, almost watching her, but she pulled away. "Now try." Jade said, implying the bones. Ron took his wand and successfully transformed the bones back into their original form, surprising Ron himself.

"Uhh… thanks." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well done Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as she passed by, looking a bit puzzled at his successful attempt, studying it for some flaw.

"Thank you Professor." He replied in a soft voice, as if he wasn't used to compliments, which would have to be an understatement.

"So what do you think of me then?" Jade asked in a half-whisper as McGonagall moved away from them, he looked at her surprised and began to stutter upon words.

"I um, well I, I think, I-" even though Jade found this amusing, and couldn't' help but smile, she was genuinely curious. "I think you're nice." Jade's brows rose.

"Nice…" she repeated his word like it was both cute and an insult. "Thanks Ron, I think you're nice too." Jade sat down and rubbed her finger along of the bat that still sat in front of her, having unsuccessfully tried to fly several times throughout class. Just as Ron was about to say something else, McGonagall interrupted the entire class and dismissed them.

That night, after dinner, they sat together in the library, all three of them, working on one of Snape's infamous essays. Ginny, happened to be occupied doing her homework with some newfound friends. Harry had been called to McGonagall's office, leaving only Jaden, Ron and Hermione in the library until Harry was done. Frustrated, Hermione stood.

"There has to be more information on Shae Berries, this can't be it, I'm going to see if I can find some." Jade barely looked up enough to nod, showing she was listening, before turning back to her parchment and one of the books she had propped open.

"Ok." Ron said, and that was all he said, leaving silence to return, besides that of other students throughout the library. "You know…" Ron started, leaning towards Jade, in a whisper. "I didn't mean what I said in transfiguration." Jade cocked a grin, but continued what she was doing without looking up.

"So you really don't think I'm nice?" she questioned with a cocky tone.

"No, I just didn't mean it the way you may have taken it…" he voiced like he was in a hurry, curiously, she did look up.

"So what –did- you mean?" she questioned, grinning. He began turning red again and it amused her to no end, but she had to end it. "Look, whatever you meant by it, is good enough for me ok." She was telling less than the truth and –she- herself knew this, throughout the day she'd realized exactly how much time she'd spent before coming to Hogwarts, comparing him to Fred and George, or simply thinking about him.

"I found it, I found the exact book I was looking for, it has the properties of the Shae Berry and it has the characteristics and other such plant life related to it." Hermione said as she came back, smiling profusely as she took her seat again.

"Oh goody!" Harry's sarcastic voice came into the conversation as he joined them, bag in hand, yet a bit of a smirk protruding the sarcasm upon his face.

"What's gotten you all giddy? You have to write the essay as well." Jaden said, questioning him, in the last little while, she'd learned al lot about him she didn't know and it was starting to feel like they hadn't spent their entire lives apart. Harry grinned even more as he took his seat at the table.

"McGonagall says I can re-join the Quiddich team, then she said she was going to make me captain as well." Ron got this big grin.

"Way to go mate reinstated and upgraded all in the same year." Harry shook his head.

"I was a bit surprised myself." Aden looked clueless at him. Hermione was the first to notice this.

"Harry, you could at least be courteous enough to explain to Jaden –why- you were kicked off of the team in the first place" Harry looked at Jade.

"Oh, sorry, I got kicked off the team for pummeling Draco Malfoy." A light went off in Jade's head.

"Draco Malfoy? Would he happen to be tall and blonde with like… grayish eyes?" Harry looked at her confused and then exchanged a glance with Ron.

I'm going to stop there for now, because I'm itching to write on one of my other stories, one that happens to be going a little better than this one… hope you liked it, I'll try and update tomorrow because I won't be doing anymore updating on any of my stories for quite some time, the Christmas holidays are coming up and I'm busted for time.

to my reviewer:

Yeah whatever: thanks for reviewing, glad you liket his one... 


End file.
